Red Lips & Lollipops
by Sublime Angel
Summary: John and Marie make a break for it and leave everything behind. After all, teenagers will be teenagers...


**Disclaimer:** It ain't mine, and John ain't either, but a girl can dream can't she?

**Rating:** A big freakin' fat "M" people! So take a damn hint! I would have put maybe "R" or something but I couldn't remember if that rating was available on Fanfiction so M will have to do!

**A/N:** John and Marie decide to make a break for it and run away from everything and everyone around them.

**P.S.** Apologies for having fallen off the planet for nearly a whole year :(

* * *

**Red Lips and Lollipops**

_-"No we're not gonna waste another moment in this town"-_

_**Simple Plan**_.

They snuck out of the mansion and ran down to the garage using the secret passageway they had used that time the mansion had been invaded. Marie couldn't help but feel overly excited every time John got one of his ideas for an outing. The boy was crazy, and the way their lives were she needed just about every bit of his random spontaneity as she could get!

She watched the back of his head weave through the maze of cars in the garage until he found the one he was looking for. He turned his head back to her and grinned that devilish smile of his that told you to duck and cover if you knew what was good for you. She arched a brow.

"He's gonna kill you when he finds out ya know!"

"But that's the fun in it, isn't it?" he shot back, popping the door open without the slightest sound like a professional car thief.

"Like I know you haven't done that a million times before," she teased, as he held the door open for her.

"After you my fellow sneak!" John quipped, bowing as she passed in front of him.

He looked up at the same time she was getting in and rewarded himself with a nice view of her long shapely legs and...Marie looked down and rolled her eyes.

"You'll have plenty time tah do that later but for now shut ya' mouth so all ya' drool won't flood the garage and let's get tha' hell outta here!"

John snickered as he slunk around to the other side of the car and got in the driver's seat as silently as a cat.

"Time to make a red-eyed, pissy pants, pretty boy cry!" John sang as the engine roared to life and they sped out of the mansion before Scott had the time to pull on his boxers and open the door.

* * *

Out of the corner of his eye he watched her. She was smiling, the breeze making her hair billow out behind her, ever the picture of sheer happiness, of freedom.

And that was reason enough to make him smile.

A real genuine smile.

Knowing she was happy, and that he had something to do with it.

Not to mention the fact that she was sucking on that damned red lollipop like it was gonna melt any second now.

A muscle in his jaw twitched as he watched the red of her lips on the red of the lollipop, the motion as they devoured the stupid sweet.

This time his gut twitched, and he looked away. Now was not the time!

Marie felt his eyes on her and turned to look at him curiously.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Can't be nothin' if you were staring at mah."

He cocked an eyebrow.

Uh oh! She knew where this was heading.

"Trust me; you don't wanna know what I was thinking!"

It was her turn to get cocky now.

"What makes ya think ah don' wanna know?"

He didn't reply. John simply smiled his trademark smirk at her and continued driving.

She pulled the lollipop out of her mouth and eyed him slyly.

John pulled the car over to the side of the road suddenly and stopped. The second the engine switched off, he grabbed her roughly by the arms and pulled her towards him.

"Gimme that damn thing!" he growled and snatched the lollipop from her mouth.

He had really good aim she had to admit as she watched it sail through the air and disappear somewhere into the bushes.

His lips crashed into hers and took them both by surprise at the intensity of his actions. She could feel his fingers digging into her arms and she knew instantly what was going on.

He felt a sudden tightening in his lower torso and knew what that meant.

"I want you…" he growled, the feral tone of his voice making her dizzy with desire.

"No kiddin'!" she quipped dryly, as he pulled her all the way across the seat and onto his lap so that she was atop of him, straddling his thighs.

Marie moaned into his mouth, opening up so that he could deepen the kiss. He pushed her up against him so that she could feel what she was doing to him, so that she could feel what he was feeling.

His hardness pressed fully against her and she shivered in anticipation. His hands pulled the straps of her tank top down until the top was around her waist, leaving the very arousing sight of her large naked breasts before him.

That was his girl: not a great lover of bras, though she did own some pretty racy ones that did unsightly things to his imagination and lower groin area!

Pyro devoured the first mound in his mouth, taking the nipple between his teeth and suckling it like she had done with the lollipop. Her hands threaded themselves in his hair and her nails dug his scalp as he bit down sharply on the tip of her now taut nipple, thanks to his ministrations. Marie let out a hiss as he proceeded to do the same to her other breast.

She ground against him as he wreaked havoc against her upper body. His hand moved from the small of her back down into the back of skirt and massaged the soft flesh of her firm ass before squeezing it tightly. She rocked against him. John slid his hand around to the front and hitched her skirt up to her waist, baring all of her creamy thighs. He smiled at the sight of red and black lace.

That was his girl: ever flaunting her proud obsession with the color red. And who was he to object? It looked way better on her than any other color, apart from _nothing_ of course!

"Pyro…" she whispered into his ear, sucking on his lobe while flicking her tongue over it teasingly.

He stroked her outside at first, through the lace, felt her tremble with each touch. Then he entered her, no testing, no warning, and no progression. Two fingers all the way fully up inside her. Her legs shook as he thrust his fingers in and out of her. Hard and fast, no gentleness, no taking his time, but she didn't care and they both knew it. She loved his rough!

Had it been anyone else she would have broken their hands instantly. She had the power to do that but Marie wanted this with every fiber of her aching body, and he gave her just that. She could feel him growing under her as she rocked against his fingers for relief but found none. Her desire only grew.

He inserted a third and she began to whimper. Pyro smirked. She was so damn wet she was all over his fingers, and even started seeping onto her own leg.

"Now…" she moaned lustfully and snapped his belt open, the zipper released just as quickly, followed by the buttons on his boxers.

More like she tore through the damned things! He could have sworn she gave a low growl when she freed his length from the layers of clothing. Her nails grazed him heatedly, stroking the length until he was completely hard and ready to rip her apart.

His palms cupped her by the ass and lifted her so that she was positioned directly over him. Marie held on to his shoulders and slowly impaled herself upon him. She bit her lower lip as she felt his largeness begin to fill her insides until there was no more space left. Once he was all the way in, buried to the hilt, she began to rock back and forth, slowly at first.

It was torture in slow motion. He grabbed her hips and matched her thrust for thrust. The pace picked up and their rhythm increased. She cried out as she moved, not letting up for a second.

"Harder," she groaned.

"You're the one on top, you do it!" he growled into her neck.

She wrapped a hand around his neck and held on to his shoulder with the other and began to push harder against him. Her thrusts were quick and fast, slamming him against the car seat behind his back each time she moved.

Her moans grew louder and more unrestrained as she sped up the pace.

"Damn it John!" she hissed, feeling him grip her ass tighter as his length filled out within her.

They were both nearing the edge; he was throbbing uncontrollably and could feel it threatening to release.

"Ma-rie," he groaned, nipping at her collarbone, his fingers digging into the flesh of her thighs.

She groaned into his ear in reply, her hot breath making his skin tingle.

"I…want…"

He couldn't even finish the damn sentence!

She let go of his shoulder and reached down to touch herself between the junction of their hips. Their skin was hot and damp; she could feel him in her stomach. Her hand stroked the place where they were joined at the hilt and she felt a new fire build up on the outside.

A new need rose up inside her.

"Touch-me…" she breathed into his neck, in a voice so throaty he swore he would come if she kept it up!

Her breaths were coming in short, rapid pants now. He moved a hand from her thigh to her center and began rubbing her in a slow circular motion causing a heated friction over her. Ripples of pleasure overtook her body, and she shivered in ecstasy.

Marie moaned wildly, her lips finding his as they continued their passionate dance of lust. She crushed her lips against his, plunging her tongue into his mouth, sucking on his fiercely. She was an aggressive lover, every bit as forceful as he was.

His hand left her weeping center and took hold of her left breast, massaging it sensuously, her nipple hardening painfully under his ministrations. She continued touching herself while he attended to her other breast.

He tore his lips from hers and mouthed her right nipple, sucking it fiercely, his tongue swirling over its edge, sending her into delirium. She arched up into him like a cat in heat!

She pressed her breasts against his face, trying to send her nipple deeper into his mouth. He sucked on her breasts in all their full, naked, aroused glory, biting her and leaving red marks as proof of his ownership. His tongue slid between her valley, kissing the space of her cleavage like a fanatic with his god. He bit the curve of her swell and she trembled under his ferocity, riding him even rougher than she had been doing before. Her hips bucked against his as he slipped two fingers between them, up inside her. It was a tight fit as there was barely any space left but the pain only added to her pleasure threshold and she writhed over him, her muscles contracting and squeezing against his rock hard dick.

John rammed his fingers into her and she screamed out carnally like the good girl that she was. And again. This time he pushed her backwards so that she was lying with her back against the steering wheel, her breasts pointing up in the air, her mouth open in a cry and her eyes closed, as he gripped her waist and began to thrust back into her, her legs bracing the sides of the seat. Her knees were at his shoulders, her legs spread wide before him. And John slammed into her repeatedly, his nails cutting moons on the pale skin of her hips. His back was forward now, his chest flush against hers as he worked, the cloth of his jacket scraping coarsely over her naked breasts, torturing her fully upright nipples.

His head bent to her exposed neck, as her head flung backwards, and his teeth sank into her tender waiting flesh. She cried out in agony and thrashed under him, his hips crashing over and over into hers, sliding him in and out of her with a devastating slickness that weakened her like kryptonite. With one final bone breaking thrust, he broke inside her and felt her wither against his body. Her heart was racing, he spilled out completely, the thick white liquid coating her entrance and leaking onto the inside of her thighs, her juices mixing with his sweat as he came.

After a few heaving pants to catch his breath he lifted her by the ass slightly and pulled out of her. Her stomach was heaving and coated with a fine sheen of sweat, the sight of which turned him on in dangerous ways. Not waiting for her to catch herself, he grabbed her calves and pulled them up over his shoulders. She slid down his lap with a loud surprised yelp. He slung them over the back of the seat so that she was again bared to him, the hem of her skirt falling back down to her stomach.

He smiled hungrily as he stared at the object of his desires. She flushed heatedly as she watched him stroke the curve of her hips, the sink of her abdomen, the dip of her thighs, and then the core of her womanhood. He stroked the outside first, then made his way inwards, to her folds, rubbing the lips of her labia with the tip of his index finger and thumb. She shivered in anticipation as he slowly delved one finger in, then two, then three. He stretched her entrance, making her hiss in a breath and grip the handle of the car door tightly. The thrusts began, slowly, like tiny waves lapping against the shore. And he didn't speed up either, just kept it nice and slow, knowing it would drive her crazy.

That it did and soon she was whimpering loudly and contracting against his digits.

"Jo-hn…" she whined needily.

He smirked before dipping his head and tasting her. Her legs trembled as his lips gently closed over her, lightly kissing the bare skin of her vulva, his tongue trailing down the center. He nipped her lightly and she shot her hips forward impatiently. Taking his cue he began thrusting his fingers into her, sucking her passionately, licking her out from front to back.

The girl's eyes rolled to the back of her head, her eyelids fluttering rapidly. His lust-fueled actions filled her rapidly weakening body with a wild, raw sexual desire that made her delirious. Her senses were on fire, she was going into sensory overload! His tongue flicked over her with the finesse of an expert. Then again, this was John; he _always_ knew what he was doing!

His lips devoured every inch of her, drinking deeply of her, until she could feel his tongue all the way up inside her. It was too much to keep in and she let out a loud, heavy moan. Her heart was flooring, the blood was rushing to her head, her cheeks, and her skin. She was feverish with pleasure, riddled with ecstasy.

"J-oh-n…" she breathed huskily, calling her lover's name again.

He smiled against her and she felt a soft kiss being pressed against the inside of her thigh. She shuddered, his fingers went back in and he continued to finger and suck her at the same time. The sensations were overpowering and she felt herself go over the edge for the second time since they had started.

Marie came with a loud, throaty cry of his name, her essence coating her legs and his fingers. John took his time and licked her clean, savoring every drop of her. When he was done, he looked up at her. She still hadn't opened her eyes, her breathing was slowly being normalized, and there was a look of extreme satisfaction across her features, a smile of complete content.

John slid her legs back down and pulled her up to him, burying her head in the crook of his neck. He held her tightly as she slowly relearned how to breathe in his arms. Suddenly she let out a low giggle and he looked down at her in surprise. That was definitely not the reaction he'd been expecting after everything. She peeked up at him slyly and he eyed her indifferently.

"You owe me a lollipop," she said quite innocently.

He smirked deviously, "Not enough sucking action for you?"

She kept a dead straight face, "No."

His smirk grew wider.

"Time for round two then!"

Marie squealed loudly with laughter as the seat promptly reclined...

* * *

So there it is. Wow, so damn long it took to post. I really gotta stop being away for so long. Hope this one is liked. Please review and it'll make me feel less bad than I currently do (since I think I'm losing my fanfic writing touch!). Love to you all, Sublime. (smile)


End file.
